


The Presents

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Love is a Croc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: After children are sick, the Sewer King tries to steal pretties and finds himself near Baby-Doll.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled and focused on many jewels by his boots. *My children will return with extra pretties for their king. Yes. Yes* he thought.  
The Sewer King frowned. He turned to the empty sewer area.

*My children WILL return with extra pretties for their king. Yes. Yes. The little monsters remember how I am distressed if they don't return with pretties. They remember seeing the light in a room for a few hours. They will remember to return with extra pretties.*

The Sewer King recalled placing a boy in a light-filled room for a few hours recently. Wide eyes never bothered him at all. The Sewer King scowled after the boy returned with empty hands earlier. He looked back before his other children concealed their eyes. He gripped the boy's shoulder and placed him in the light-filled room. ''You should see the light,'' the Sewer King said. 

The memory vanished.

Many children appeared. They began to approach the Sewer King. 

''Pretties for your king?'' He viewed the wet children shivering and sneezing. He continued to frown after his eyes settled on empty hands. ''PRETTIES FOR YOUR KING?'' 

The children stepped back after their eyes widened. They sneezed and shivered another time.

The thought of a downpour never bothered the Sewer King. Other things bothered him. Children never returning with extra pretties. Children returning without pretties. The little monsters talking during lessons. Others hurting his pretty pet sewer alligators.

A boy approached the Sewer King at a snail's pace. After sneezing again, he took a newspaper out of a long coat. 

The Sewer King snatched the newspaper and opened it. He read it. Curiosity caused him to tilt his head to one side.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a photo of Baby-Doll after she was released from prison a few days ago. Her eyes were light and large. Her smile was small. Baby-Doll wore a dark dress with black shoes. Her long hair was above the smile. Tiny arms were behind her back. 

*I remember reading about Batman arresting Baby-Doll recently. The evil bat arrested her after she tried to rob a jewelry store.* 

The Sewer King's eyes widened at a snail's pace. He dropped the newspaper. *That's why the little monsters returned with empty hands recently.   
Baby-Doll took every jewel!* he thought. His body trembled for a few moments. *Baby-Doll probably took jewels from others.* He ceased trembling.

*Baby-Doll will eventually suffer. Yes. Yes. Yes. She will. She will.*

The Sewer King never forgot about the children. His eyes settled on them as they sneezed another time. He viewed one boy collapsing. The Sewer King's frown returned at a snail's pace.

''ALL OF YOU! TO THE STREETS! OBTAIN LOTS AND LOTS OF PRETTIES FOR YOUR KING! THIS INSTANT!'' 

Some children winced as they touched their foreheads. Another boy collapsed before a girl swayed. Some children trembled again. Some sneezed repeatedly. 

''YOU WILL ALL SEE THE LIGHT!'' 

After glancing at the light-filled room, the Sewer King turned to his children and continued to frown. 

''You ungrateful little monsters! I took you in. I fed you. I clothed you. I provided shelter.'' The Sewer King focused on wet faces. ''Shelter for the most part,'' he said.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sewer King's shoulders slumped. He glanced at the children. *I'll obtain pretties.* The Sewer King walked by the children and looked back.   
''You sick monsters are suffering this instant. You are also going to suffer again later.''

The Sewer King abandoned the children. After a few steps, one alligator approached him. He smiled near it. The Sewer King laughed. He scratched the alligator's snout. His eyes remained on the alligator as it wagged its tail.

*You were sick recently. Yes. Yes. Yes. The little monsters cared for you. They had to. I was willing to place them in the light-filled chamber all day if you died.*

The Sewer King continued to smile as he remembered two children shutting their eyes in the light-filled chamber a week ago. Other children imitated them. 

After approaching a sewer lid at a snail's pace, the Sewer King moved it to the side. His frown came back. Did he wish to return to his past life? To others throwing objects at him for dressing in rags? To others yelling? He emerged from the sewer. He scowled at the dark streets of Gotham City.

*Pretties. Pretties. Pretties* the Sewer King thought as he wandered. He paused before his eyes widened.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sewer King viewed a scowling Baby-Doll holding a bag and running by many buildings. *I desire pretties. Not cash* he thought. The Sewer King recalled wishing to harm Baby-Doll earlier. *She's too fast. Perhaps I'll send the little monsters to torment her later. IF they're better!*

Three cops pursued Baby-Doll. 

*I will obtain pretties from others as soon as possible* the Sewer King thought. His eyes settled on people carrying presents. The corner of his mouth ascended. He also saw necklaces and bracelets. *After a few moments!* He crossed the street and approached a woman.

The Sewer King flicked a bracelet. He viewed it falling on his palm. 

After turning to many presents in another woman's arms, the Sewer King frowned another time. He recalled his children caring for the sick alligator while he worried. Their happy expressions as they stood by the alligator. The Sewer King's pet wagging its tail near its happy master. He began to glance at other presents. His shoulders slumped again.

Many minutes later, the Sewer King returned to his children. His eyes were on them as they writhed and turned to him. He carried many presents. Gifts he obtained from others. The Sewer King scowled before happy children approached him. Pretties for them. 

The Sewer King dropped the presents. After approaching his pet alligator, he sat near it. His smile returned. The Sewer King laughed as the alligator licked his face.

 

THE END


End file.
